firefandomcom-20200223-history
Toledo Fire and Rescue Department
Toledo Fire & Rescue Department operates with: * 18 Engines, * 2 Squads, * 3 Ladder Trucks, * 10 B.L.S.Transport Units, and; * 6 A.L.S. Transport (Paramedic) Units. Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 3 - 701 Bush Street Built 2014 :Engine 3 - :Medic 3 - :Life Squad 11 - Fire Station 4 - 3940 Hill Avenue Built 1971 :Engine 4 - Peterbilt / Rosenbauer :Tower Ladder 4 - :Medic 4 - Freightliner / :Battalion Chief 2 - Fire Station 5 - 1 North Ontario Street Built 1968 :Engine 5 - :Tower Ladder 5 - Rosenbauer :Life Squad 1 - :Water Rescue Unit - Fire Station 6 - 1155 Oak Street Built 2012 :Engine 6 - :Medic 6 - :Life Squad 2 - :Rescue 15 '- :'Battalion Chief 1 - Fire Station 7 - 2155 Franklin Avenue Built 1969 :Engine 7 - :Squad 7 - 2014 Peterbilt / Rosenbauer walk-around heavy rescue :Hazardous Materials Unit - Fire Station 9 - 900 South Avenue Built 1989 :Engine 9 - 2008 Peterbilt / Rosenbauer (1500/500) :Safety Officer 136 - Fire Station 11 - 4820 Airport Highway Built 1967 :Engine 11 - :Medic 11 - Fire Station 12 - 3435 Chase Street Built 2015 :Engine 12 - Fire Station 13 - 1899 Front Street Built 1985 :Engine 13 - Peterbilt / Rosenbauer :Medic 13 - Fire Station 14 - 1655 North Reynolds Road Built 1964 :Engine 14 - :C-Vac Foam Cannon - Fire Station 16 - 1301 Dorr Street Built 1979 :Engine 16 - :Life Squad 4 - Fire Station 17 - 1047 West Central Built 1981 :Engine 17 - :Tower Ladder 17 - Fire Station 18 - 5221 Lewis Avenue Built 1975 :Engine 18 - :Medic 18 - :Life Squad 3 - :Battalion Chief 3 - :Confined Space Unit - Fire Station 19 - 4257 Stickney Avenue Built 1965 :Engine 19 - :Medic 19 - Fire Station 21 - 1474 South Detroit Avenue Built 1931 :Engine 21 - :Medic 21 - Fire Station 23 - 2743 West Laskey Road Built 1966 / Remodeled 2008In the Fall of 2008, this station received a “make over” as a spin off project during the ABC television show, Extreme Home Makeover, Toledo Project. :Engine 23 - Peterbilt / :Medic 23 - International / Fire Station 24 - 5023 North Summit Street Built 1997 :Engine 24 - :Air Unit 3 - Fire Station 25 - 2933 West Central Avenue Built 1964 :Engine 25 - Peterbilt / Rosenbauer :Medic 25 - Freightliner / Rosenbauer :Life Squad 5 - :Decon 5 - Assignment Unknown :Rosenbauer Commander aerial (-/-/101' Cobra platform (SN#73940) :Peterbilt / Rosenbauer (1750/500) (SN#13934) (Engine 17, 18 or 23) :Peterbilt / Rosenbauer (1750/500) (SN#13935) (Engine 17, 18 or 23) :Peterbilt / Rosenbauer (1750/500) (SN#13936) Engine 17, 18 or 23) :Peterbilt / Rosenbauer (1750/500) (SN#13937) (Engine 17, 18 or 23) :Peterbilt / Rosenbauer (1750/500) (SN#13938) (Engine 17, 18 or 23) :Peterbilt / Rosenbauer (1750/500) (SN#13939) (Engine 17, 18 or 23) :Peterbilt / Rosenbauer (1750/500) (SN#14044) (Engine 7 or 21) :Peterbilt / Rosenbauer (1750/500) (SN#14045) (Engine 7 or 21) Retired Apparatus : 1999 Freightliner / E-One (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 14) (SO#20338) :(901) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 pumper / E-One (1250/500) :(908) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 pumper / E-One (1250/500) :(919) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 pumper / E-One (1250/500) :(920) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 pumper / E-One (1250/500) :(922) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 pumper / E-One (1250/500) :(930) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 pumper / E-One (1250/500) :(941) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 pumper / E-One (1250/500) :(935) - 1988 E-One Hurricane Hush aerial (?/?/95' rear-mount tower) (Ex-Ladder 25) :(932) - 1987 Ford L-8000 walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Squad 4) :1982 Ford C / E-One (1000/300/50’ TeleSqurt) (SN#2528) (Ex-Pumper 4) :(980) - 1976 Pirsch (-/-/100' mid-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 25) :1974 Ford / Sutphen pumper :1929 Peter Pirsch pumper (750/-) :1919 Ford Model T Chemical Engine :189? Milburn Combination Hose & Chemical Wagon :Peterbilt / E-One pumper (Ex-Engine 16) :Peterbilt / E-One pumper (Ex-Engine 6) :Peterbilt / E-One pumper (Ex-Engine 5) :Peterbilt / E-One pumper (Ex-Engine 3) :E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (Ex-Engine 4) :E-One Hurricane Hush aerial (?/?/95' rear-mount platform) :E-One Hurricane Hush aerial (?/?/95' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Tower 13) :E-One Hurricane Hush (?/?/?' TeleBoom) (Ex-Engine 6) :(845) - Chevrolet Custom Deluxe K30 mini-pumper :(907) - E-One Hurricane Hush aerial (?/?/95' rear-mount tower) :(942) - HME / ? rear-mount tower Notes / References : Station Map External Links Toledo Fire & Rescue Department Category:Lucas County, Ohio Category:Ohio departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus